


肯同尘土一时休

by NorthDeath



Series: 九弦琴 [22]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen, 歌词
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 曲：神思者《Brave Soul》
Relationships: 潘美&赵匡胤, 潘美＆杨业, 潘美＆柴荣
Series: 九弦琴 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525772





	肯同尘土一时休

**Author's Note:**

> 题记：  
> 唯有功名书信史，肯同尘土一时休。  
> ——宋·王禹偁

汉代将终 天子宁有种  
功名马上取 四海当称雄  
嗟 男儿本自重横行  
提携玉龙为君鸣  
千乘万骑出高平

于彼朝阳 灼灼并八荒  
顷刻上天衢 逐退星月光  
为 感郎意气赴帝京  
单骑上殿谕执政  
忽念故人泪如倾

（念白）  
潘美：臣与陛下，北面事世宗。劝陛下杀之，即负世宗；劝陛下不杀，则陛下必致疑。  
赵匡胤：与尔为侄。

抚剑挽弓 啸吒起清风  
如之何勿思 良人寄南征  
忆 把酒解衣共从容  
圣主朝朝暮暮情  
投鞭竞渡踏江东

（念白）  
潘美：主上起自介胄，创业垂统，定天下之妖尘，成域中之大业。江南已克，敢贪天功？幽、并未平，尚待我辈。大丈夫不以此时立功名取富贵，碌碌与万物共尽，可羞也！

昆仑折【天柱折】  
北斗堕地绝【地维绝】  
冬之夜【将终夜】  
薤露歌【倚醉不成歌】

陟彼高冈 锋刃向晋阳  
龙首锁玄冥 生民罹祝融  
笑 钉破并州师亦丧  
驴驾南去徒北望  
扶危挽澜捍封疆

黑云压城 雁门甲光明  
单于夜遁逃 不惭世上英  
曾 相逢意气为君饮  
与子同袍修甲兵  
遗民重睹日月升

我马玄黄 请先泪沾裳  
约期中道改 长恸气填膺  
愧 一念退身铸国殇  
输他后人翻覆手  
名同尘土一时休

唯 信史战魂终不朽


End file.
